The chibi adventures of K-chan and V-chan!
by Rc
Summary: This story is about The adventures of K-chan(Knives) and V-chan(Vash) and of course the DONUT O' SWEETNESS GOD! beware this story has no point and is insanely stupid.^-^ thank you!
1. DONUTS O' SWEETNESS!

This is my weird story bout the chibi adventures of chibi Vash and chibi Knives!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It all started when.  
  
  
  
Vash or V-chan: K-chan where's my donut?  
  
Knives or K-chan: -mouth full- Whatf aref vyouf wralking arbout? (Translation: what are you talking bout?)  
  
V-chan: -glare-  
  
K-chan: -swallows V-chan's donut o' sweetness-  
  
V-chan: -sniffle- AUTHER LADY MA'AM! K-CHAN ATE MY DONUT O' SWEETNESS! WAH! -He's crying rivers-  
  
-Rc appears-  
  
Rc: Aw! -Hands K-chan 200 yen- Go buy your brother his donuts o' sweetness! NOW!  
  
K-chan: But author lady ma'am! Legato's coming over to play and Midvalley is too.  
  
Rc: -shows big white fangs- NOW OR NO HUMAN KILLING PRACTICES LATER!  
  
K-chan: -grabs the yen and V-chan and runs out the door-  
  
*At the shop called: LAND of DONUT'S O' SWEETNESS*  
  
  
  
V-chan: -drool- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want this and this one! Oh that one too! Oh! That looks good I'll take three! -Drools-  
  
Guy at the counter: Please stop drooling on the glass! -Hands V-chan a bucket-  
  
K-chan: ^-^ I get to kill humans cause author lady ma'am said I could! Yay!  
  
V-chan: -big watery eyes- but brother!  
  
K-chan: NO! She said I could!  
  
V-chan: -the eyes again- we don't have enough money for my donut's o' sweetness!  
  
K-chan: Put some back. O.o  
  
V-chan: O.O WHAT AND DISOBEY THE DONUT GOD?  
  
K-chan: the.donut.god.? O.o V-chan the donut god is wolf isn't it?  
  
V-chan: *.* -sparkle- The donut god is the BIGGEST! SWEETEST! ROUNDEST! DONUT!  
  
K-chan: Alrightly.o.O  
  
  
  
*Much later after V-chan ate his donut's o' sweetness and K-chan checked V-chan's blood level They went back home and Legato, Midvalley and Wolfwood showed up*  
  
  
  
K-chan: No! I wanna practice now!  
  
Rc: PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!  
  
K-chan: What? O.o  
  
Rc: -laughs like a psycho. -  
  
K-chan: right I'll go play! -Runs away fast. -  
  
K-chan: -runs into the play room- Oh my god author lady ma'am is crazy!  
  
V-chan: I know!  
  
K-chan: O.o+ So that's where to got the donut god from! -Vein popping-  
  
V-chan: NO! THE DONUT O' SWEETNESS GOD IS REAL! FOR HE HAS TALKED TO ME THROUGH THE JOYS OF HUGGING!  
  
K-chan: hugging? Wolf you did this to him didn't you?  
  
Wolf: Nah he thought of it.  
  
V-chan: HE TELLS ME THINGS! THINGS ABOUT DONUTS AND HOW THE QYSTER SHELLS ARE CONPIRSING AGAINST ME. -Is curled into a little ball sitting on the floor whispering to himself- I see dead donuts.  
  
Midvalley: oh my god.o.O  
  
Legato: stupid plant. -Playing 'porky pigs haunted holiday' (I love that game cause I have it MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA anywho.)-  
  
Wolf: -laughing at V-chan.-  
  
K-chan:  
  
o.o  
  
O.o  
  
o.O  
  
O.O  
  
x.x  
  
V-chan: -hugs the camera- I love this camera! It's pretty and soft! -Pets the camera-  
  
Wolf: V-chan donut! Here boy! -Holds out a donut and gets v-chan to stop kissing the camera-  
  
V-chan: THE DONUT GOD CALLS FOR ME! -Like tarzan- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Jumps wolf-  
  
Rc: -Watches- Maybe it was a bad idea to take him off meds..-laughs like a maniac-  
  
K-chan: AUTHOR LADY MA'AM I WANNA PRACINC NOW!  
  
Rc: NO THE DEMONS WILL COME FORTH TO HAUNT THE UNSEPECTING PUDDING CUP!  
  
V-chan: YES AND THE PUDDING CUP WILL TRANSFORM INTO THE LEGARDLY LIGHT SWITCH! THEN CAUSING THE ORB OF THE FIRE GOD TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE OF FRED DURST AND ALL OF HIS STALKERS!  
  
Rc: Fred Durst! Is hot!  
  
K-chan: ok.-hides with Midvalley and wolf.-  
  
Legato: Your stupid human minds are far to uncivilized to EVEN be human!  
  
Rc: -Twitch- What? -Rewrites this part of the story-  
  
-Legato magically is now dressed in a pink bunny suit that he can't take off-  
  
Rc: -laughs like a maniac-  
  
Legato: stupid human!  
  
Rc: Ok I'm gonna stop typing now!  
  
Please tell me what you thought!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Trigun. But just to let you know everything other than the Trigun people and the donuts are mine. 


	2. SPOOKY MENTAL HOUSE FOR THE INSANELY STU...

The chibi adventures of K-chan and V-chan.  
  
Ok I Rc have decided to MAKE K-chan and V-chan go to school. Yes But I don't think they'll make it there. Do you? OF COURSE THEY WON'T! Things WILL intervene. Duh.  
  
V-chan: We get to go to school! -Sings-  
  
K-chan: -grumble- I don't wanna go to a school!  
  
V-chan: -eating his morning donut- Hmm?  
  
K-chan: -twitch- Never mind.  
  
Wolf: Hey chibi-chans! -Runs over-  
  
-V-chan waves hand rapidly-  
  
K-chan: hey Wolfwood.  
  
-Wolf's not paying attention. He grabs V-chan's donut and eats it. -  
  
V-chan: OH MY GOD YOU KILLED PEACHES! YOU BASKET!  
  
Wolf: peaches? O.o  
  
K-chan: Don't question his autorita (sp?).  
  
V-chan: -crying- WHY WOLFWOOD? WHY MUST WE KILL TO GET OUR WAY!? WHY MUST WE SPILL THE CREAM OF INNOCENT DONUTS EVERYWAY?1 HAS THE DONUT O' SWEETNESS GOD NOT GIVEN US BETTER THINGS TO EAT/KILL!? WHAT ABOUT FRENCH TWISTS? -is on knees crying in the middle of the street- WHY DONUT O' SWEETNESS GOD!? WHYYYYYYYYY!??  
  
-K-chan and Wolf are down the street-  
  
K-chan: Wanna skip school and get some ice cream?  
  
Wolf: Sure.  
  
-So they skip school leaving V-chan in the middle of the road.-  
  
V-chan: K-CHAN! WOLFY! WHYYYYYY!?  
  
Guy #1: Are you ok?  
  
-V-chan is latched into the guy-  
  
V-chan: Mister! Mister! The donut!  
  
Guy: What donut?  
  
V-chan: THE donut is gone!  
  
Guy: O.o  
  
-So a few hours later at the SPOOKY MENTAL HOUSE FOR THE INSANELY STUPID AND INSANELY INSANE.-  
  
Rc: -pokes one of the insanely stupid-  
  
Insanely stupid: -pokes back-  
  
-They laugh their heads off-  
  
K-chan: So they locked you up V-chan?  
  
V-chan: -sniffle- yes they said the god wasn't real.  
  
K-chan: it's not.  
  
Rc: -pokes K-chan hard-  
  
K-chan: OW!  
  
Rc: Heh. I'm gonna break ya out little V!  
  
V-chan: Weally? *. * -Eyes sparkle-  
  
Rc: Yeppers! -Starts to gnaw on the bars. -  
  
-K-chan and V-chan stare-  
  
-Wolf walks over. -  
  
Wolf: Ok chibi-chans let's go! -He opens the bars and V-chan walks out-  
  
-Wolf grabs Rc and throws her in and locks the bars. -  
  
Wolf: You stay!  
  
Rc: -sniffle- But I'm the author!  
  
K-chan: So? Freedom at last!  
  
V-chan: -waves bye rapidly-  
  
-They leave. -  
  
Rc: Hey! Some one! Help! I shouldn't be here! Wait.-thinks about that statement- HEY HELP!  
  
And so Wolfwood locked me up. If you'd like to be in the next chapter review and tell me you want to be and give me a name and some idea for a base I'll write it! But the idea will forever be yours! Byebye!  
  
BTW: SORRY SO SHORT! And so so so so so sorry if it's not as funny as the first I wasn't high on sugar when I wrote this. 


	3. The evil donut is HIM? Oo

The chibi adventures of K-chan and V-chan!  
  
V-chan: -Hands the guy, at the video rental store, the movie he had rented then runs off carrying a donut-  
  
Guy: Hey thanks weird kid carrying a donut! -Opens up the plastic case- WHAT!? NO! HE FORGOT TO REWIND IT! NOOOOO NOT AGAINNN! -He sits in his self- pity-  
  
-Later at Legato's-  
  
V-chan: -Walks out the door waving bye rapidly-  
  
Legato: Bye V-chan! -Shuts door and sits on the couch- Time the watch stupid human T.V. -looks for channel clicker- WHAT!? WHERES MY CHANNEL CLICKER!? -Thinks- V-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
-3 hours later at Legato's-  
  
Legato: WHERE IS MY CHANNEL CLICKER!?  
  
-At that very same time at Wolfwood's-  
  
V-chan: -Is chewing on a channel clicker-  
  
Wolf: Why are you chewing on a remote?  
  
V-chan: *.* -Innocent look-  
  
Wolf: -Thinks: awwwwwwwwwww-  
  
V-chan: -stands and walk to door. Waves and walks out-  
  
Wolf: He's getting weirder and weirder. -Grabs his cigarettes- NO! -Only has half a cigarette left, he finds a note. It says: Wolfwood if you wanna smoke you gotta find the rest of the cigarettes. Oh there all over GunSmoke. ^-^ Love the ever-lovable V-chan!-  
  
-Down the street V-chan can hear Wolfwood's scream-  
  
V-chan: -talking to the donut- What should I do now? -Listens- OH that sounds like fun!  
  
-At SEARS (you know the department store)-  
  
Lady that works at SEARS: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
V-chan: -Jumps off the display bed and runs away still chewing on the remote and carrying the donut-  
  
Lady: HEY IT TOOK ME HOURS TO ARRANGE THOSE PILLOW RIGHT! HEY COME BACK HERE! -She cry's because V-chan rearranged the display pillow arrangement that took her hours to arrange (Rc: O.o if any of you comprehended that I commend thee.)  
  
-That Night a Rc's house thingy-  
  
Rc: -Hovers over V-chan twitching- I got some calls today. Guess from who?  
  
V-chan: -turns slowly and looks at Rc- Hmm? -Is still chewing on the channel clicker and still holding the donut-  
  
Rc: I got calls from Wolfwoody, Legato, And SEARS the department store. -Twitch- Why?!? V-chan: -Points to the donut- He told me to do it.  
  
K-chan: -Walks in- Who is 'HE'?  
  
V-chan: THE DONUT O' SWEETNESS GOD! I told you he was real!  
  
K-chan: he's not real.  
  
Rc: -Grabs the donut- Hmm. -Breaks it open-  
  
-Out of the donut comes HIM from the powerpuff girls-  
  
HIM: Yes it was meeee! -Looks around-  
  
Rc: O.o Whoa it's HIM.  
  
V-chan + K-chan: O.O  
  
HIM: Where am I? Where are the girls?  
  
Rc: You have the wrong story not to mention the wrong cartoon!  
  
HIM: Oh dear. I'm sorry. -He/She/Whatever disappears-  
  
V-chan: T.T -Crying rivers- And I thought the DONUT O' SWEETNESS GOD WAS REAL! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
K-chan +Rc: -stare-  
  
Rc: So a evil donut that was exactly HIM from the powerpuff girls told you to do evil things like go rearrange the pillows on the display beds at SEARS?  
  
V-chan: T.T -nod-  
  
Rc: Well THAT'S was Lame.  
  
K-chan: -nods-  
  
-The door burst open. And there stands Wolfwood, Legato, Lady the works at SEARS and the video rental Guy they have a huge boiling pot of sweet and sour sauce, a tin can and cling wrap (Rc:you know the plastic stuff that you buy in the box that clings TO like EVERYTHING!)-  
  
Wolfwood, Legato, Lady, and Guy: Come here V-chan! -Stalk towards him-  
  
V-chan: O.O  
  
  
  
And so my insane-ness-less is wearing thin! Must FIND SUGAR! Anywho if this wasn't funny I sorry me and my friend were hyper and thought of the plot but not the story it self! X.x so sorry. The next story we will be transported to a magical land call.DONUT LAND! Where we will met Princess of Donut land Sayeh! So read please! And review if you'd like to be in the fifth chapter! If you do give me a name and a plot like thing and the rights ARE yours. Thank you: Ryo Crimson, Princess of Donut land, and last be not least Seiichiro Tatsumi! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


	4. AN ADVENTURE IN DONUT LAND? AND NNY?

Rc: OKAY LISTEN UP! I'd like to say sorry to the people have been waiting so long! It's just that on Aug. 8 I started my first year of high school (yes I'm that young)! I GOT LOST LIKE 17 TIMES!!!!!!!!!! My school angers me grrrraaaaahhhhhh! Anywho! I've also been sick for a few days and I haven't had anytime to type. So I sorry. DON'T HIT ME! -Hides-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The chibi adventures of k-chan and v-chan!  
  
Rc: Today I have a guest! -Points-  
  
Sayeh: Hello! -Stalks the chibi-chan's-  
  
Rc: ^-^6 -sweat drop- anywho! Today my new friend Sayeh is going to take us to her DONUT LAND!  
  
V-chan: *.* D.o.n.u..t.s.? -Drools-  
  
K-chan: Sugar? -Dazed-  
  
Rc + Sayeh: LOTS OF SUGAR!  
  
Sayeh: -stands with one foot on top of Rc's head- I AM THE PRINCESS OF DONUT LAND! I HAVE A GARDEN MADE ENTIRELY OF DONUTS! IT HAS STREAMS OF MILK! AND THERE'S A HOTDOG PARK- -Rc is plastered to the floor-  
  
Legato: -burst in- HOTDOGS?! I'M GOING! THE HOTDOG GOD COMMANDS ME!  
  
Rc: H.o.t.d.o..g..G.o.d!? -Thinks: what have I done to deserve this?-  
  
Sayeh: any way.THERE'S ALSO A JELLO LAKE THAT REFILLS IT SELF! AND-  
  
V-chan: -Latches onto Sayeh- Take me with you? PLEASE!  
  
Sayeh: -Latches back- Ok!  
  
-They all disappear and reappear in a place that Willy Wonker would die for (but is sooooo much better!)-  
  
V-chan + K-chan: -runs around in circles behind each other- YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
  
Rc: -Gnaws on one of the donuts-  
  
Legato: -Runs to the hot dog place- Oh My God IT'S TRUE!  
  
Sayeh: -stops trying the glomp K-chan- What's true?  
  
Legato: *.* THIS REALLY IS THE LAND OF THE HOT DOGS!  
  
Rc: -Is still gnawing on the donut-  
  
V-chan: -Jumps into the Jell-O lake-  
  
K-chan: *.* My dream has come true!  
  
Rc: Oh the dream were the gay headless monkeys wearing bright rainbow colored prom dresses invite you to their lair where the dancing frogs wearing play boy bunny ears hide in the closet talking nice things about you?  
  
K-chan: -twitch- No.that was YOUR dream.  
  
Rc: O.o..^-^ oh yeah!  
  
K-chan: My dream we to dance among the sugary sweetness of sugar! -Turns in circles-  
  
Sayeh: -stalks K-chan-  
  
Legato: GAY HEADLESS MONKEYS? WHAT BURNED HOTDOGS HAVE YOU BEEN EATING? O.O  
  
Rc: The burnest they come! ^-^  
  
V-chan: -eats all the Jell-O in the lake-  
  
-It magical refills itself and is cherry favored now. V-chan most drowns-  
  
Rc: ^-^ The fun it is to play with Anime people! -Hugs K-chan-  
  
K-chan: -Hugs back- The fun it is to play with authors!  
  
Sayeh: -is shoving hot dogs down Legato's throat-  
  
V-chan: -comes up of the lake- O.O You have Jell-O fish?  
  
Sayeh: YEP! -Points- That's Bob, and that's Rachel she likes bob. And that's Beth she's in love with Chester! -Points some more- BUT! Chester is in love with Rachel! And Mark loves Bob! AND! -Points again- Beth is carrying Mark's baby.  
  
V-chan: -Nods- Ok but Mark likes bob? So how can Beth be carrying Marks baby?  
  
Sayeh: That's the tricky apart I ever saw the rest of the show!  
  
V-chan: Show? O.o  
  
Rc: Yeah she's explaining the FISH-OPERA CHANNEL to me.  
  
Sayeh: ^_^ Yeppers!  
  
V-chan: Oh.right.fish-opera.  
  
Rc: -points and screams in horror- I HATE SOUR-CROUT!  
  
Sayeh + Legato: SOUR-CROUT? O.O  
  
Rc: YES THE SOUR-CROUTNESS THAT IS SOUR-CROUT IN EVERYWAY IMAGIBLE!  
  
V-chan: -Runs and finds SOUR-CROUT tackles it to the ground and beats it to death (?) with a Brittany spears CD. -  
  
K-chan +Legato: O.O!  
  
Rc: I WUV TO V-CHAN! -Huggle-  
  
V-chan: -Huggle- THE SOUR-CROUT OF SOUR-CROUT NESS WILL NOT GO UNEATEN!  
  
Sayeh: -latched onto K-chan-  
  
Rc: -is now hugging NNY comic.- I love NNY. I love NNY. I love NNY!  
  
Legato: -is shoving hot-dogs down his throat- NNY? -Chokes-  
  
Rc: YES NNY! THE WONDERFUL JOHNNY! JTHM! JTHM! JTHM! JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC! FLESH DOES NOT MOTIVATE ME. NO, MINE IS A PENETRATION BEYOUD THE VEIL OF THE FLESH!  
  
Legato + K-chan + V-chan + Sayeh: VEIL OF FLESH? O.O  
  
Rc: NNY I heart you. ^-^  
  
NNY: O.o So I See.  
  
Rc: O.O OH MY HOLEY JEAN PANTS! IT'S NNY! -tackles-  
  
NNY: O.O -runs-  
  
-Rc and NNY disappear-  
  
V-chan: Where'd did author lady ma'am go?  
  
Sayeh: They went home. We should go too. -They all start to disappear-  
  
V-chan + K-chan: NO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? THE SUGARY SWEETNESS! WHY?! -Try's to grab one last donut-  
  
-They all reappears in Rc's house thingy-  
  
Rc: -is now latched onto NNY and has no plan in the near future to let go-  
  
V-chan + K-chan: PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! T.T  
  
Sayeh: ^___^ The fun.  
  
  
  
NNY is the creation of J.V. and the quote bout' veil of flesh is from the movie the fly! If you wanna be in the next chapter review and tell me so! Give me a name and a plot I well write it in under a week. Depending on the fact if I don't all ready have a plot. So like if you review this chapter before I get the next one up then you'll be in the one after the next cause that means I have a plot. ^-^ heh heh have a g'day or g'night! 


	5. MICHAEL JACKSON! AHHHHHHHHHH! and WOLFWO...

The chibi adventures of K-chan and V-chan!  
  
  
  
-It is YET another day in the life of K-chan and V-chan. Among them is your own lovable author Rc.-  
  
-They all sitting next to each other on the couch. Surrounding the couch is dirty clothes, empty food cartons, potato chips bags, and anything else you can think of that fits this scene. -  
  
Rc: -looks at the T.V.- Where's the channel clicker?  
  
K-chan: -Grunt-  
  
V-chan: Over there. -Points-  
  
-The channel-clicker is standing on it's own and is pointing a used toothpick at Rc-  
  
Channel-clicker: LISTEN HUMAN! I AM THE EVIL REMOTE-CHANNEL-CLICKER THING! YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE MIGHTY TOOTHPICK! FOR IT RULES ALL!  
  
Rc: -half dead- What? -Accidentally smacks the evil remote-channel-clicker with her foot and sends it flying across the room. It smashes into the wall and breaks. -  
  
Evil remote-channel-clicker: x.x  
  
-K-chan, V-chan and Rc stare at the dead channel-clicker. -  
  
K-chan: You killed the channel-clicker.-looks at TV-.and Michael Jackson is performing live.O.O  
  
V-chan + Rc: NO FRICKEN WAY?! -Hides. -  
  
-The door burst open to reveal Legato chewing on a half-eaten hot-dog. -  
  
Legato: NO EVIL REMOTE-CHANNEL-CLICKER! -He runs to the channel-clicker. - STAY ALIVE BILLY!  
  
Evil remote-channel-clicker: Papa is that you? Papa it's dark. Why papa why? -It finally dies. -  
  
Legato: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Sadly picks up the channel-clicker and goes to bury him.it..whatever.6 inches under. - ((Rc: Ya'll get that? -laughs. - No? fine..))  
  
-Legato disappears out the door. -  
  
V-chan: -crying- awe!  
  
Rc + K-chan: O.o -twitch- What?  
  
Rc: That was rather.interesting.  
  
-Michael sings. -  
  
Rc + K-chan +V-chan: O.O OH MY DOUNT GOD! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!  
  
K-chan: WITH WHAT??  
  
Rc: MOTHER OF GOD!  
  
V-chan: -pushes the button on the TV to change the channel. - THAT WAS CLOSE! ^^6  
  
Rc: O.O it haunts me..  
  
-They look at the TV and see Wolfwood proclaim his ever dying love to Rc. -  
  
K-chan +V-chan: O.O WHOA! When that happen.?  
  
Rc: -twitch- I was playing chess with him and I got mad and hit him. It's a mental thingy.  
  
Wolfwood: -almost in tears- RC MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rc: -growls- I'll be RIGHT back.-she disappears and reappears. -  
  
K-chan: What did you do? O.o  
  
Rc: -throws Wolfwood across the room and he hits his head. -  
  
V-chan + K-chan: O.O  
  
Wolfwood: -rubs head- OWIE! That hurt.-sniffle and points at Rc- YOU'RE A MEANIE!!!!!!!!  
  
V-chan + K-chan: O.O  
  
Rc: O.O HELL NO.-sigh- well it's better than before.  
  
V-chan: -is holding a crying Wolfwood- Awe Rc he's crying.  
  
Rc: -twitch- Do I look like I care?  
  
K-chan: But Rc.look.-points-  
  
-Rc looks down and there's a crying Wolfwood at her feet-  
  
Rc: O.O  
  
Wolfwood: I know you didn't mean that.I still love you.-latches onto her leg. -  
  
Rc: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Shakes leg rapidly. - GET IT OFF ME!  
  
-Midvalley walks through the door. -  
  
Midvalley: Hey! O.O what is HE doing?  
  
Rc: -has a crowbar and is about to hit Wolfwood-  
  
-V-chan and K-chan have resumed their places on the couch. -  
  
Rc: Wolfwood's lost it! -Whacks Wolfwood with the crowbar. -  
  
Wolfwood: I love -whack- you Rc please -whack- marry me -whack-  
  
Rc: MY GOD WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!  
  
Wolfwood: T.T would you like that my love?  
  
Rc: -twitch- yes very  
  
V-chan: -is lying over the back of the couch- whatcha goin' to do Nicky?  
  
K-chan: -Is laying over the couch- Yeah  
  
Wolfwood: I WILL DISAPPEAR FOR THAT IS WHAT MY LOVE HAS REQUESTED!!  
  
Rc: ~.^ Took you long enough!  
  
Midvalley: -backing out the door- Um yeah have fun guys!  
  
Wolfwood: -leaving- Bye-bye Rc  
  
Rc: ~.^  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
-Sitting on the couch-  
  
V-chan: HEY! ZOIDS IS ON! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Looking at T.V guide-  
  
K-chan: LET'S WATCH POKEMON! -Is reading over V-chan's shoulders-  
  
Rc: -in the middle- SHUT UP! I'M WATCHING THE BIOGRAPHY OF SPUNKY THE POT SMOKING MONKEY!  
  
V-chan + K-chan: O.O who?  
  
End.or is it? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHA~  
  
  
  
Rc: aye! Spunky the pot smoking monkey is tabby-cats idea! I love spunky! Sorry any Wolfwood fans. DON'T HIT ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok sorry there hasn't been an update. I found out recently that I Rc are critically insane. Yes it's true. ((Pass it around)) ~.^ 


	6. THE CHANNEL CLICKER!

The chibi adventures of K-chan and V-chan!  
  
Rc: IT ENDS!!!!!!!!  
  
Midvalley: O.o What are you talking about? This is the beginning of the story!  
  
K-chan: She's opposite today! ^.^  
  
Rc: -nods- NO!  
  
Midvalley: -confused-  
  
-Legato walks into the room-  
  
Legato: Hello humans! Looks who's back! -Holds out holds revealing.-  
  
K-chan: O.O oh my god.IT'S THE CHANNEL CLICKER!! -tackles-  
  
Legato: ACK! Young master!  
  
K-chan: -grabs channel clicker and jumps on the couch- FINALLY NO MORE MARTHA STURT!  
  
Rc: Bye Legato!  
  
Legato: O.o where are you going?  
  
Rc: sumwheres! ^.^  
  
Legato: where?  
  
Rc: nowhere!  
  
Legato: Nowhere?  
  
Rc: no  
  
Legato: What?  
  
Rc: Exactly!  
  
Midvalley: @.@ don't ask questions.brain hurt.ow..  
  
V-chan: -falls down the stairs-  
  
Rc: HE'S ALIVE! AHHHHHHHHHH! -Pokes v-chan with a slimjim- SALTY! -Slaps V- chan with the slimjim-  
  
K-chan: -stares deep into the t.v- @.@ must go but McDonalds new spicy favored pig liver sandwich.-walks out of the house- ((Rc: my friend eats pig liver! Ew))  
  
Legato: -watches K-chan- T.v..can ruin your.food sense.ewwwwww!  
  
Rc: -nods- NO IT CAN NOT!!  
  
Legato: What?  
  
V-chan: x.x  
  
Midvalley: -has sorta regained his sanity- wow I had the weirdest dream! V- chan fell.uh oh.  
  
Angel V-chan: Your telling' me!  
  
Rc + Midvalley + Legato: AHHHHHHHHHHH GHOST!!! -Run away-  
  
Rc: -comes back- IT BEGINS!!! ^.^  
  
Midvalley: IT'S OVER RC!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Sumwhere in the house lucks...J-van..eating.-  
  
J-van: MMMMMMM CHEESEBURGER!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well hello there...  
  
Bye there.. 


	7. DADADADADADADADADA! VCHAN GETS HELP yeah...

The chibi adventures of K-chan and V-chan!  
  
  
  
Rc: -stares at T.V- O.O  
  
V-chan: -comes down stairs- What are you doing? O.o  
  
Rc: O.O watching T.V O.O  
  
V-chan: What? OK well I'm off to my daily Dount-lolic Anonymous meetings! -walks out of the house-  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
Rc: .......bye........-still staring at the T.V- O.O  
  
-At V-chan's meeting-  
  
Some scary twitching lady-man: Hi -twitch- my names -twitch- Jaime -twitch- ..  
  
Group rehab people: HI JAIME!!!!!!!  
  
Sterling ((my boyfriend)): BEARD LADY! WHEEEEEEEEE! -Runs around the room-  
  
Randi: STERLING! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF Rc's story!!! -. -+  
  
Sterling: yes ma'am T.T  
  
-They disappear-  
  
V-chan: ok.O.o  
  
Some other guy: hello my names Bob-sally-sue-Mcgravey and.  
  
Group rehab people: HI BOB-SALLY-SUE-MCGRAVEY!!!  
  
Bob-sally-sue-Mcgravey: O.O ok.anyway.I've been clean 5 minutes.. -Falls off the podium-  
  
Some woman NOT a lady-man a WOMAN: hey he's drunk!  
  
Director of this cult er group rehab: Yes we serve alcohol here! ^________________________^  
  
-The group rehab of The DA (Dount-lolic's Anonymous) later all moved to AA-  
  
V-chan: Today is weird. OK SCREW DOUNT-LOLIC GROUP THEORPY! I'M GONNA GET SOME DOUNT'S!  
  
-LATER!-  
  
V-chan: -walks into Rc's house thingy.-  
  
Rc: O.O -STILL staring at the T.V-  
  
V-chan: O.o Are you ok? author-lady ma'am?  
  
K-chan: O.O -is sitting next to rc staring-  
  
V-chan: -munches on a Dount- hmm? -sits next to them-  
  
-6 weeks later-  
  
Rc + V-chan + K-chan: @.@ lack of sleep face.  
  
-Midvalley walks into the house-  
  
Midvalley: Hey uys! O.o what are ya'll doing?  
  
Rc: O.O Watching...  
  
K-chan: O.O T...  
  
V-chan: O.O V...  
  
Midvalley: Yu guys are weird.  
  
-T.V goes out-  
  
Rc: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVED THAT SHOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
V-chan: !!! PUNKY! THE POT SMOKING MONKEY!! COME BACKKKKKKKK!  
  
K-chan: -crys-  
  
Midvalley: -has lost his sanity- I NEVER should have taken that pill the lime-green haired girl gave me. T.T  
  
Rc: Why OH Why did they take my SPEEN! OH WHY! MY SPEEN!  
  
K-chan + V-chan: O.o WHAT? Your speen? O.O DID THEY TAKE OUR SPEENS!!??  
  
Rc: YESS! THE HAM-HAM'S! THEY TOOK OUR SPEENS!! WAH!!!  
  
Hamtaro: BATTA BATTA!  
  
Joel ((good friend of mine)): -pulls out gun and kills hamtaro- YESSSSSSSSSS! SCORE!  
  
Rc: JOEL!?!?!?!?!????!!!! O.O 


	8. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

This is going out to Sayeh princess of donut land because she has lost her internet powers! Sayeh this is for you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jackshit.  
  
Rc: GOD I HATE MATH CLASS!! ((I'm really typing this in math class too!))  
  
K-chan: . shut up and pay attention!  
  
Rc: T.T but K-channnnnnnn! I miss my speen!!  
  
K-chan: O.O it was your speen! Get over it!  
  
Hamtaro: batta batta!  
  
Rc: -tackles the teacher thinking it the hamtaro.-  
  
V-chan: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ............. donut......................ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Sayeh: -appears out of thin air.- HELLO PEOPLE OF THE..OF THE....-thinks.-  
  
Rc: taco?  
  
Sayeh: No..  
  
Kchan: butter?  
  
Sayeh: nah...  
  
V-chan: "BOB"!?!?  
  
Sayeh: YES YES YES!! "BOB" PEOPLE OF THE ..."BOB" LSITEN TO ME!!! YOU ARE IN GREAT DANGER!!  
  
Rc: How so?  
  
Sayeh: THE PINEAPPLE OF PLANET ZINGZAR HAS LANDED ON EARTH AND WILL MAKE YOU ALL EAT ROTTEN COW MILK!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: EWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Sayeh: YOU MUST ALL LEAVE SO YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE FLEA!!!  
  
Class: the FLEA?!? O.O  
  
Sayeh: YES THE FLEA FROM THAT SHOW NO ONE LIKES MUCHA LUCHA!!!!!!  
  
Class: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... What about the pineapple?  
  
Sayeh:....^-^;;;;;;..RUN!  
  
Class: -runs-  
  
Rc: -hides under the desk- ...i hate the flea..  
  
K-chan: O.O -screams like a little girl.-  
  
Rc + Sayeh: O.O; kkkkkkkkkkk------cccccchhhhhaaaaaaannnnnn NEVERA' DO DAT AGAIN!!!!  
  
K-chan: -sniffle-  
  
Rc: SO sayeh have you come to save us from the pineapple or come to annoy us so we don't die of boredom?  
  
Sayeh: -grins- NEITHER!  
  
K-chan + Rc: OH! T.T we're loved.  
  
Sayeh: sure are.  
  
V-chan: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.......................... ..........................................ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Rc + Sayeh + K-chan: O.O;  
  
-AND SO V-CHAN SLEPT FOR 40 YEARS- 


	9. KINGDOM HEARTS AND SLY COOPER! AND WHAT?...

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Harry Potter. BUT I do own Rc((which is me!)) and the plot!  
  
YES! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!  
  
Author note: You wanna be in it? Tell me and I'll think of sumthin! Do you have a plot? Wanna share? Email me! OH! And I'm looking for some that is willing to help me with a Harry Potter story. All rights will be reserved for what work you did. Thank you and enjoy! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rc: . DAMN YOU SORA!!!! YOU WERE OPPOSED TO JUMP!! JUMP!!!! J-U-M-P!! DO I HAVETA' SPELL IT OUT!!!?????  
  
V-chan: O.O er.Rc-author-lady-ma'am you did spell it out.  
  
RC: . ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
K-chan: Rc let the game go. Slowly slowly...  
  
Rc: T.T but IWANTTOBEATTHEEVILPEOPLESOTHEHEARTLESSPEOPLEWON'TCOMEAFTERME! INEEDTOSAVEKIRAI!!! KIRAIHEARME!! ANDALICEANDER...THEOTHERGIRL'STHATWERESTOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K-chan: ::whisper to K-chan:: Did you hear a word of that?  
  
V-chan: ::swirlies in eyes:: There were words.....  
  
::Midvalley walks into room::  
  
Midvalley: Hey guys..um..What are you doing?  
  
K-chan: We're playing----  
  
Rc: ::jumps up in front of K-chan:: KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!  
  
K-chan: ::on the ground::  
  
Midvalley: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Weally??? Can I play!!!!!! I LOVE RIKU!!!!!  
  
Rc: You love that bloody git?!?  
  
Midvalley: Yea.so?  
  
Rc: Out..::eyes glow red::  
  
Midvalley: What? O.o  
  
Rc: OUT!!! YOU LOVE RIKU!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE FOR LOVING THAT BLOODY GIT!!!!! ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! ::Pounces Midvalley and starts to gnaw in his arm::  
  
V-chan: ::is playing Sly Cooper:: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I GOT CAUGHT!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! T.T I got fired....::sniffle::  
  
Rc: ::glares at V-chan then slaps hands on face and screams:: MY GAME!!! YOU LITTLE PRAT!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GAME!!!!!!!!! DID YOU SAVE!!?????  
  
V-chan: ::blink blink:: There was a save button?  
  
Rc: O.O I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! I WAS IN NEVERLAND!!!!! I HAVEN'T STOP PLAYING FOR...::looks at clock:: 86 HOURS!!!!!!!!!  
  
V-chan: er...^-^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;..sorry..  
  
Rc: SORRY?! YOUR SORRY!?!...well ok...  
  
K-chan: :;watches while eating a pop sickle:: ::lick::  
  
Rc + V-chan: O.O where'd you get the pop sickle?  
  
K-chan: ::Thinks:: Um..it was sitting on the table...why? ::lick lick::  
  
Rc + V-chan: ::peers at K-chan and closes in slowly::  
  
V-chan: Well how does it taste?  
  
Rc: yea K-chan? How? Good? Bad?  
  
K-chan: O.o ::lick lick lick:: Um..Good..  
  
Rc + V-chan: ::exchange looks:: Really?  
  
K-chan: y-y-yea..why?  
  
Rc: Well.er you see..  
  
V-chan: Rc and I got bored one day and we sorta..  
  
Rc: Um..it's quite funny actually...  
  
V-chan: We um...  
  
K-chan: ::twitch:: SPIT IT OUT!!!!  
  
Rc + V-chan: ::gulp:: We..:: Mumble mumble mutter mutter::  
  
K-chan: What? O.o  
  
Rc +V-chan: We chopped up pig's liver and put it in a blender with toothpaste, one foot of a frog, two pinches of dirt, two cups of dish washing soap, 2 ½ spoon fills of some sort of potion we managed to get from Snape in one of the Harry Potter stories, a piece of something that had been glowing in the refrigerator for 4 years and ::gulp:: hair...from..Legato's back.  
  
K-chan: O.O  
  
Rc + V-chan: Um..  
  
K-chan: You may die now..  
  
~/~/~All in all~/~/~  
  
Rc: ::Hides in Professor Lupin's Cloak:: Think he'll know we're here?  
  
V-chan: No not until Remus tells him...  
  
Remus: O.o++++++++++++++  
  
Rc: ^-^;;;; I think that'll be soon..... 


	10. HOOKER BARBIE AND PIMPING KEN! WOLFWOOD ...

THE CHIBI ADVENTURES OF K-CHAN AND V-CHAN!  
  
  
  
It all started one day...  
  
Knives' is playing etcha-sketch when Rc walks into the room. She blinks and looks over at Knives.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
^.^ "Playin' etcha-sketch!"  
  
Wolfwood's voice enters the room. "RC WHERE'S CROSS PUNSIHER!!??!!"  
  
Rc and Knives are ignoring him and going on with their conversation.  
  
O.o "Whatcha drawin'?"  
  
^__________________________________________^ "The apocalypse!"  
  
O.O "Um isn't that any revelation of a violent struggle in which evil will be destroyed?"  
  
Vash strolls in and bumps Knives. The etcha-sketch board slips from his hand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! MY APOCALYPSE!!!!!!"  
  
O.O "What?"  
  
Rc laughs. "Come on knives let's go play with barbies.."  
  
*.* "Really??"  
  
^-^ "Yep come on."  
  
Vash watches in amazement as Rc and Knives run up the stairs skipping and singing the care bears theme. Wolfwood enters with stream blowing from his ears and his eyes are glowing red.  
  
"WHERE IS RC????????"  
  
. "Playing barbies with Knives up stairs."  
  
Wolfwood made the following faces: O.O  
  
o.O  
  
O.o  
  
o.o  
  
^^ Vash smiled.  
  
_ _ . "Say what?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Knives...playing..barbies?"  
  
^-^ "Uh-Hmm." Vash starts playing with etch-skretch.  
  
Wolfwood stalks upstairs and Rc soon comes flying down. Knives flies down landing on Rc clutching Skipper.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! SKIPPER! I JUST DID YOUR HAIR!!!! WHERE OH WHERE ARE YOU KEN! I NEED YOUR HAIR GEL!!!" O.O Knives jumps up and runs back up stairs.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Rc: WE INTERRUPT YOUR PROGRAM WITH A NEW BARBIE PRODUCT!  
  
Knives: ::Holding up a Barbie dressed as a hooker and Ken dressed as a pimp:: INTRODUCING HOOKER BARBIE AND PIMPING KEN. BARBIE COMES WITH FISHNET STOCKING AND THIGH HIGH BITCH BOOTS. KEN COMES WITH FALSE GOLD TEETH AND FLUFFY FURRY COAT!  
  
Rc: ^-^ Now back to your freaky little program!  
  
Ken(in knives' voice): WHERE'S MY MONEY BITCH?!?!???!!!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
O.O Wolfwood blinked at Rc.  
  
^-^ "I SO WANT ONE!!!!" Vash ran after Knives.  
  
. "WHERE THE F*** IT MY F****** CROSS PUNISHER!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????"  
  
^-^;;; "Bye wolfie-love!" She run's away as fast as she can with out ripping her dress.  
  
. "ARGHHHHH I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Rc is standing at a podium. "YESANDTHECROSSPUNISHERISSOLDTOTHEMANINTHEBLACKSUIT!!"  
  
. "HI RC!!!!"  
  
^-^; "EEP! Hi wolfie-love! Er......"  
  
Wolfwood tackles Rc.  
  
O.O "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
K-chan: OH what OH what will happen to the author!?! AND WHY WASN'T I CALLED K-CHAN IN THIS?????  
  
V-chan: OH! And guess what! YOU the READERS get to choose what happens to the Author! There are rules She can't die. And two...HAVE FUN WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rc: O.O hmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm mmm mm m mmmm m mm m mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mm Mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm!!!!!!! ::is gaged::  
  
Wolfwood: HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun nor Barbie. And the hooker Barbie and pimp ken was told to me be my friend Shan.  
  
Randi: ::shout out to Shan:: I LOVE YOU GIRL! DON'T STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!  
  
Author note: You may be wondering why I'm asking you (as in the readers) for so much it's just I OUT OF IDEASSSSSSS! HELL HAS ICED OVER!!!!!!! Hence I'm in shock since today my ex-boyfriend appeared at my doorstep and wanted to talk.....I miss him so much..::sniffle:: 


End file.
